


Closer

by TempestandTeacup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestandTeacup/pseuds/TempestandTeacup
Summary: When Hannibal wakes before Will one morning with Will wrapped in his arms, he can't help but touch.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merrythoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrythoughts/gifts), [Dapperscript](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapperscript/gifts).



> For merrythoughts and Dapperscript---inspired by your Howl and how I like to imagine their first morning will go after Will finally "gives it up" to Hannibal lol.

It's just barely morning in their dark house, the first glimmers of sunlight peaking through the curtains, it's rays falling on the two sleeping men. 

Hannibal lay on his side in the oversized bed, Will on his arm and tucked safely into him, back to front. He can hear the rhythmic pattern of Will’s breathing indicating that the smaller man is still fast asleep. 

Hannibal smiles and tucks his face into the soft chocolate curls that dust the back of Will’s neck. He presses his nose into the groove that forms along his neck at the slight upturn to Will’s head as he rests there in the older man’s arms, silently breathing in the scent of Will.

Hannibal tilts his head slightly down and brushes his lips against that spot as well, bringing them together in gentle kisses that make their way down the side of Will’s shoulder and back up to the slope of his neck.  
His lips find the pulse there just in time to feel it begin to pick up as his teeth graze the skin. 

“Mmm… S’thats nice.” Will’s still sleep laden voice sounds. Will reflexively pushes into the enveloping wall of heat behind as one of Hannibal's arms snakes further around him, pulling Will tight up against his body, his mouth continuing its work to the soft column of skin and tendon below him.

The arm Hannibal has at Will’s waist curls itself and slides up until it meets the dip where Will's jaws disappears in connection to his neck. As he tilts Will’s head up slightly with his thumb and ring finger, he moves his lips to the shell of Will’s ear.

“I want to be inside you again.” 

It's the ghost of a whisper, Hannibal's breath coming out shallower at the press of Will’s backside to his growing arousal. He leans them forward a bit, putting a sliver of space between their bodies as he pulls his other arm between them to trail his fore and index fingers down Will’s back. They eventually make their way to rest between Will’s cheeks, one of them circling the edges of Will’s hole in silent asking of permission.

“God, yes….” Will groans, pushing again into Hannibal as he tilts his face back to capture the older man’s lips in a passionate kiss.

“I want to feel you there.” Will says against those lips when he feels himself being pulled in even tighter.

Hannibal brings the hand between their bodies to his mouth and runs his tongue across his first two fingers, smearing a generous amount of his saliva there before returning them to their previous place.

Will’s breath hitches at the contact. Hannibal's eyes close and he sighs gently at the slightly open give to Will there, a warm wetness there already, reminding him of their coupling the  
night before. As Hannibal feels Will there, gently probing with two fingers, it's not long before he is able to slide in a third. 

They go in all the way to his knuckle in a long quick glide that pulls a deep groan from Will, his body trembling slightly in Hannibal's arms. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, Hannibal" A fast breath in. “Want you there, closer, always close.”

The hand at Will’s throat tightens slightly at those words, Hannibal not even trying to hide the answering groan of pleasure they bring forth from him. 

“Will…”

With that Hannibal wets his other hand again quickly, their shared flavor from Will an afterthought to his growing need to be there with him so intimately.

Hannibal brings his hand down to his erection and wetting it before grabbing it near the base and guiding it to Will’s opening.

Hannibal’s face falls down alongside Will’s throat as his eyes close and sinks into Will. 

There. Closer. Always closer.

They lay together joined now, Will mumbling incoherently with squinted eyes as Hannibal uses the hand at his throat to pull Will’s mouth back to his in an embrace of wet lips and lazy tongues.

They soon break apart to catch their breaths while Hannibal begins to move inside him. All the while he guides his hand to Will’s hips to keep him braced and centered.

Hannibal wonders to himself absently the picture that they must make here--- if one watching them could see past their entwined limbs and bodies to the minds within them. Would they see the curling masses of blood and bone and breath tying their true selves together beneath their fragile skin? Would it be as beautiful as he imagines that they are here now? Yes. He thinks it would.

Hannibal pushes his nose back into the curve of Will’s neck and inhales, locking Will to him with his arm and picking up the pace with his hips in a tortuous drag that has Will keening against him and letting out a distraught wail on the fourth roll of his hips.

“Fuck, Hannibal. I'm almost there. Fuck….so close, want you there...fuck, fuck……”

Will’s whole body ceases its movement, his muscles drawn in tight and then released as his orgasm washes over him and he spills himself across his stomach and Hannibal’s arm.

Hannibal knows that if he actually could reverse time or have any measurable control of its movement, he would choose to revisit this moment again and again in more than just the brightly colored walls within his palace. He would spend portions of his life living the moment of Will Graham in his ecstasy over and over until he was sure there was nothing left of the man to which he couldn't predict. Even then, he knew his Will would find a way to surprise him.

He pulls Will closer as a string of obscenity- laced pleas drop from Will’s mouth. Hannibal covers Will’s mouth with his own in a deep kiss. He feels the warm wetness around him clamp down, as Will rocks his hips forward in his release, spilling his untouched cock across them both. The rhythmic movement of Will’s muscles there around him pull them together that scant remaining distance, and as he feels the edges of Will there slide down and seal up flush against the base of his erection, Hannibal comes along with him in a deep sigh released into the juncture of the other man’s neck.

There is no coming back from this any more, Hannibal knows. He will never tire of this. The desire to see and feel their bodies meld together alongside their minds will forever be the goal that sits in his periphery. Even though they will eventually leave this moment and Hannibal will go to work in his kitchen or sit at his harpsichord, he knows that they will forever be places in time to occupy the inevitable spaces that must exist between now and their next joining. 

And that’s okay. He has Will now, laying together in shared breaths mingling, their bodies sinking into each other. Always there with each other. Always closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Come tumble with me! @oftempestsandteacups


End file.
